Power Rangers Super Megaforce vs Star Wars the MegaForce Awakens
Power Rangers Super Megaforce vs Star Wars the MegaForce Awakens '''was a Crossover movie between Power Rangers Super Megaforce and Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens in premiered in November 2016. this was the 1st time a Saban brand show like the Power Rangers, which began in 1993, teams up with a Legendary Lucasarts Movie franchise such as Star Wars, which began in 1977. Characters '''Power Rangers Super Megaforce Star Wars All-Star Cast Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker Natalie Portman as Padme Amidala Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker James Earl Jones as Darth Vader John Boyega as Finn/FN-2187 Daisy Ridley as Rey Oscar Issac as Poe Dameron Dennis Lawson as Wedge Antilles Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi Alec Guinness as Ben Kenobi Frank Oz as Yoda Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu Harrison Ford as Han Solo Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian Jimmy Smits as Senator Bail Organa Anthony Daniels as C-3PO Kenny Baker as R2-D2 Peter Mayew as Chewbacca Adam Driver as Kylo Ren Lupita N'Yongo as Maz Kanata Domhnall Gleeson as General Hux Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma Ian McDiarmid as Emperor Palpatine Christopher Lee as Count Dooku Larry Ward as Jabba the Hutt (voice) The Suicide Squad Will Smith as Deadshot Jared Leto as The Joker Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag Viola Davis as Amanda Waller Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang Jay Hernandez as El Diablo Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc Karen Fukuhara as Katana Cara Delavinge as Enchantress Adam Beach as Slipknot plot Beginning the story begins with the Super Mega Skyship Zord being attacked by the 3 ships of the First Order, Kylo Ren s Command Shuttle and 2 Special Forces TIE Fighters. despite using the Skyship cannons to destroy 2 TIE Fighters. Kylo Rens Shuttle sneaks up and takes out the skyship. Orion winessess the Skyships crash while buying food from Ernies brainfreeze. Troy, Gia, Jake, Emma and Noah escape the Skyship but are intercepted by the Legendary Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker (Hayden Christensen). Anakin claims that the Mega Rangers have violated treaty stipulations regarding the Galactic Frontier and proseeds to arrest them. although they dont know about the frontier. Anakin along with Padme Amidala (Natalie Portman) pproaches them as the Mega Rangers morph into their Super Mega Modes. Despite being out numbered 5-to-2 Anakin and Padme defeats and apprehends the Mega Rangers on a First Order Star Destroyer the Mega Rangers came to the realization that Orion was free. when they were brought into an Indoor Stadium in Rio De Janeiro they were met by First Order Stormtroopers, Captain Phasma, General Hux and Kylo Ren. as the Rangers wee brought to the Gallows, when Anakin questons Hux about the Rangers motives. Hux dosent want to hear about motives that he wants the Rangers destroyed or his wife Padme will be Executed because they will bow the First Order, which confuses the Mega Rangers. but Padme uses a Stormtrooper blaster to free the Mega Rangers. Phasma orders a Stormtrooper to assassinate Padme but the trooper is shot by Finn, Rey and Poe Dameron and a battle ensues. Anakin explains that he arrested the Mega Rangers to try and Draw Out Kylo Ren and the Resistance was in conflict with the First Order. Kylo Ren commends him for drawing him out but has FN-3000 battle Anakin. this shock trooper matches Anakin move for move. more Stormtroopers of the First Order arrive until the Millenium Falcon with Chewbacca and Orion Arrive and rescues the Mega Rangers ,Rey, Finn, Poe and Padme. with the rangers out of the way Kylo orders the Suicide Squad to transport Anakin to the Mustafar System, to Anakins shock it the place where he lost his duel with his former mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi and the planet was destroyed Eons ago. From the sidelines, Harvey Two-Face and The Riddler notes that Troy got himself into trouble again. On board the SkyshipZord, Orion boasts of his impeccable timing, which Jake and Gia start harassing him about. Noah notices Troy feeling down and asks if he's worried about Luke Skywalker. He says that he may know Luke from his past, and asks for the details. Troy explains that while he was a young stowaway on a ship, the Armada began to attack it, causing a large fire and cutting off his means of escape. However, Luke told him to jump and said that he could either seize his future and live through the ordeal or die. He told the young Troy to "count on courage", and the young Troy took a leap of faith into the arms of Luke. Noah tells Troy that he (Troy) owes Luke his life for that act. the 1960's Riddler then calls Troy to give him information on the fate of Luke Skywalker. On board the Mega Star Destroyer Supremacy , Director Krennic berates Kylo Ren for failing to accomplish his mission, but Emperor Palpatine gives Kylo Ren the chance to explain himself. At the same time, the Gokaigers meet the 1980's Joker, who tells them that Luke Skywalker was taken into Mustafar with his Father Anakin, a parallel dimension created by the First Order made of malicious energy. Kylo Ren explains that Luke had dismantled Darth Vader, leaving the space to collapse significantly, and Kylo Ren reveals that he is related to their original leader, Governor Tarkin and has inherited his blood. Krennic's plan is to catalyze his blood to expand the unknown regions of space. Supreme Leader Snoke explains to a confused Palpatine that "catalyze" means torturing Luke to arouse the blood of Obi-Wan, and Padme realizes that the Unknown regions's expansion could connect to the Mega Rangers Galaxy. The 1990's Riddler tells the Mega Rangers, Rey, Poe, Padme, Chewbacca and Finn that Luke and Anakin is purportedly at the top floor of the Darth Vader's Castle, the worst in the universe. To further the challenge, Harvey Two-Face says that no one has escaped the prison in its 2,600 years of existence. He leaves the Mega Rangers with a warning to Troy not to go there. Oddly, the six see a man who appears to be a jedi, walking while coaching a panda in how to walk upright. Orion notes that it's not Anakin or Luke, but rather Utembe Urutu, formerly known as Kenya Ranger Black of the International Rangers. Joe is further confused when another man who also looks like Luke shows up with a cart, this time Denny Nitro who used to be Electro-Ranger Blue from Power Rangers Electro-Troops. While Luka notes their similarities in appearance to Luke or Anakin, Orion dismisses her comment, by saying the way they smell can tell them apart. However, through this, Urutu and Nitro tell them to use the Kenya Ranger Black and Electro-Ranger Blue Ranger Keys to generate a portal leading to the prison using those team's Greater Powers. Before they set off, Troy says that he should go alone, but Joe says that Anakin set his path to becoming one wit the force and that they'd do as they wish since that was what it meant to be a Jedi. The Gokaigers successfully break into the prison while Gavan is brutally whipped by Gavan Bootleg. The Gokaigers discover that villains and former villains such as Jealousto, Bae, Vancuria, Dark Shadow, the remnants of Gaiark's ministry, and others are being held captive. After their cover was blown after the immense ruckus the former Sentai villains made in wanting to get out and a First Order Stormtrooper finds them, the Gokaigers freed the villains and fought the incoming horde. With the Super-mega Sky-ship abandoned, the Red Triangle Gang prepares to the board the ship and lay claim to it and the Grand Powers. However, just as he prepares to do so, he finds himself confronted by an unfamiliar team claiming themselves to be the "Greatest Tag Team of all of time and all of Space" known as the Broken Hardys, the RTG and the Broken Hardys briefly do battle, however Penguin finds his Monkey too busy eating bananas (thanks to Reby and King Maxel, who gave her the fruit) to help him. As a result, he decides to abort the plan to board the SkyShip and leaves. Broken Matt and Brother Nero decide to leave the rest to the Super Mega Force Rangers along the Resistance Fighters. Category:2015